The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for facilitating the removal of a prosthetic implant from a body and, more specifically, to the use of fluid pressure to effect said removal.
An orthopaedic implant is typically placed in a bone having a prepared bed formed to the implant shape. The bed fits the implant loosely and a plastic cement fills the space between the implant and the bone to securely fix the implant. Due to implant failure or other complications it is occasionally necessary to remove the implant. A variety of means have been proposed for such removal including impacting devices for driving the implant out, powered and manual instruments for excavating the cement from about the implant, and means for heating or ultrasonically vibrating the implant or instruments to soften the cement. These prior devices have been employed with varying levels of safety, efficacy, and economy. Further, they have been limited to use with rigid metallic implants because of their dependence on energy being conducted through the implant.